


Una nueva vida en Hole

by Rina_R



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heterosexual Sex, Human Kaiman, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_R/pseuds/Rina_R
Summary: Resumen:*AVISO SPOILER*La vida en Hole continua después del final de la serie. La relación entre Nikaido y Kaiman sigue siendo de amigos, pero parece que eso pronto va a cambiar.
Relationships: Kaiman & Nikaido (Dorohedoro), Kaiman/Nikaido (Dorohedoro), Nikaido/Kaiman (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 23





	1. Nuestra nueva vida juntos en Hungry bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Resumen: *AVISO SPOILER*** La vida en Hole continua después del final de la serie. La relación entre Nikaido y Kaiman sigue siendo de amigos, pero parece que eso pronto va a cambiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he propuesto hacer este fanfic después de ver que además de apenas haber fanfics de Dorohedoro y menos en español, aún menos sobre Kaiman y Nikaido. Ni en inglés, prácticamente no encuentras ninguno sobre ellos. Algo que me parece bastante extraño siendo la pareja protagonista, no sé si es debido a la compleja identidad de Kaiman o bien si no tuvieron más escenas en el manga. El caso es que es una relación que veo bastante y puede funcionar a la perfección.

Habían pasado unos meses después del desenlace final con el monstruo de Hole y todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el mundo de los humanos. Kaiman ahora trabajaba junto a Nikaido en su restaurante como empleado, como bien le había dicho, además de su amiga era su jefa así que debía responder a sus responsabilidades. Es bien sabido que Kaiman es un poco olvidadizo y despistado, pero a pesar de eso se toma en serio su trabajo e intenta dar lo mejor de sí. No en vano trabajó también para el médico Vaux en el hospital de las víctimas de magos y se había desenvuelto bastante bien en las tareas que le encomendó, sin embargo, esta vez parece que optó por la cocina, pues las gyozas de su amiga eran las mejores que había probado jamás. Casi sentía una envidia malsana cuando Risu y Kawajiri le contaron sobre las que había hecho en su estado de transformación demoníaca, diciéndole que era un sabor delicioso y que superaba por mucho a las que normalmente hacía. Eso realmente era algo que nunca más podría probar y que ellos, suertudos como eran, sí habían tenido el privilegio. Internamente los maldecía. Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en qué debían estar haciendo ahora que los dos decidieron tomar el examen de demonios, supongo que les debía ir bastante bien.

Kawajiri era una persona muy importante para Nikaido, como su hermano mayor. De alguna forma también le era simpático, pues fuera el sujeto que fuera, si era importante para su querida amiga eso era lo que importaba. Pensó lo duro que debió ser esa experiencia con su amiga de la infancia, pero por lo menos pudo salvarla y que viviera.

Por otro lado, estaba Risu, que a pesar de haber tenido amistad con él como su alter ego Aikawa, también le había cogido mucho aprecio y le hizo ilusión tener a un amigo más aparte de Nikaido. Ya hacía muchos meses que no le veía, tenía entendido que para volverte demonio debías estar un año sin usar tu magia y sufrías transformaciones (como bien le pasó a su amiga). A demás de eso, le había dicho que le devolvería su cara real cuando fuera demonio, a lo que él respondió que no le hacía falta. Pero quién sabe… Quizás podía cambiar de opinión. Aunque en parte ya se sentía cómodo con su cabeza de réptil. Mientras su mente divaga iba sirviendo las mesas que estaban pendientes de pedidos. Hungry bug se había vuelto muy famoso durante esos meses, fue casi como si una vez el misterio de Hole se resolvió, mágicamente consiguieran muchos más clientes. Probablemente porque la actividad se reactivó y los habitantes del mundo humano volvieron a consumir como normalmente lo hacían. La crisis que trajo consigo ese hecho fue devastadora y tardaron unos meses en recuperarse, los negocios incluidos por los desperfectos ocasionados. Y el restaurante no fue una excepción.

La hora de cerrar llegó y los clientes se fueron uno a uno. Kaiman recogió los platos, cubiertos y vasos que reposaban en las mesas para llevárselos a la cocina y limpiarlos. Mientras, Nikaido preparaba unas gyozas para servírselas a su gran amigo, eso es algo que le encantaba de trabajar ahí, poder comer ese riquísimo manjar que le hacía elevarse hasta el mismísimo cielo. En su cabeza ya se estaba formulando la sola idea de probar un bocado cuando su amiga de repente le habló sacándole de su ensimismamiento. 

\- Kaiman, si tanto te gustan las gyozas quizás podrías aprender a cocinarlas. Puede que alguna vez no esté por aquí y no pueda hacértelas, sería una buena idea, ¿no crees? También es interesante que aprendas a hacer los platos del restaurante.

Se queda unos segundos pensando, pero no tardó en contestar, pues la sola idea de que él pudiera hacer esos magníficos manjares le motivó lo suficiente como para aceptar esa solicitud. Al fin y al cabo, servir estaba bien, pero sentía igualmente curiosidad por la parte de la cocina.

\- ¡Está bien! Me parece una fantástica idea Nikaido.

Dicho y hecho, en cuanto aceptó se pusieron manos a la obra y le enseñó el proceso de cómo preparar las gyozas: hacer la masa, cocinar la carne del relleno, la forma… Iba a ver todo el proceso que realizaba para conseguir esa comida que tan loco lo volvía. 

Miró de reojo a su amiga pensando en lo increíble que era: independiente, fuerte y habilidosa. No entendía cómo había podido forjar una amistad tan fuerte con él, ni mucho menos hasta qué limites podía llegar por su causa, incluso llegando a perder su vida en el proceso. ¿Tan importante era para ella?, eso parecía ser. Aunque en su caso habría hecho lo mismo, ya que era igual de importante para él.

Mientras iban rellenando la masa con la carne cocinada sus manos hicieron contacto, al verlas juntas se dio cuenta de la diferencia de tamaño: las suyas eran más grandes. También tenía la piel más oscura que la de ella, del roce pudo sentir cierta calidez, una sensación agradable que solía sentir cuando estaba en contacto con su  
amiga. No sabía muy bien porque era así ni porque en ese momento se sintió un poco cohibido.

\- Lo siento, soy un poco torpe aún, jaja – respondió con su usual alegría, ocultando su aparente incomodidad ante la agradable sensación

\- No pasa nada – le dijo sonriendo, aunque en el fondo ella también se sentía de esa forma. Pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Kaiman sintió de nuevo esa calidez, pero ahora un poco en sus mejillas. No entendía aquello. Era algo desconocido para él. Por suerte no lo pudo ver porque llevaba su usual máscara.

En ese momento entró Trece al local, algo que no le gustó demasiado. Creía que una vez supiera sobre la identidad de maga de Nikaido y su transformación en demonio, iba a desentenderse de ella. Pero por lo que parecía no iba a ser así e iba a insistir, francamente eso le molestaba. Normalmente ya le era fastidioso tener que aguantar como venía a comer en el restaurante, aunque pagase como cualquier otro cliente. Pero esta vez vino una vez cerrado y encima en un momento íntimo entre los dos. Aunque… ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?, es verdad que era fastidioso que viniera a comerse sus gyozas, pero parecía que la molestia era por algo más… ¿por ella? Se sentía confuso desde hacía meses. No entendía esas emociones dentro de él del todo.

\- Buenas noches preciosa Nikaido – saludó como solía hacerlo – Buenas a ti también, lagarto – se notó en su tono más desinterés

\- Ya hemos cerrado, fuera de aquí – dijo con tono algo molesto el susodicho réptil

\- Cálmate, es solo Trece. Cuando terminemos de cocinar las gyozas se puede quedar un poco. Ya es un buen amigo nuestro

\- “Lo será para ti, no para mí” – pensó para sus adentros a regañadientes

\- Escúchale un poco lagarto. No seas tan cascarrabias anda – dijo el chico de dientes afiladas con aburrimiento

Se limitó a no decir nada, pero sí hizo una mueca de disgusto. Nikaido solo suspiró ante tal reacción y se limitó a hornear las gyozas una vez las tuvieron listas.

\- A propósito, ¿esta vez también las cocinas tú? Será interesante ver cómo han quedado – dijo con tono burlón – Aunque tienes su ayuda, así que seguro tendrán un buen sabor

\- No digas eso Trece, la verdad es que es bastante habilidoso – dijo un poco molesta Nikaido

\- Vaya, vaya perdón – soltó de repente, sorprendido – No quería ofenderte. Supongo que me ha sorprendido verle cocinar por primera vez. Él suele dedicarse más a servir.

La reacción de su amiga le sorprendió. Normalmente era a él a quién regañaba más, pero parece que esta vez lo había defendido. Sonrió y prosiguió levando los platos. Para él había sido como una especie de victoria y, a la vez, se sintió especial. Sentía que al lado de ella se sentía muy bien, una sensación realmente agradable. Una vez estuvieron listas las sacó del horno y las dejó sobre la barra de bar. Trece iba a coger una con los palillos cuando Kaiman se le adelantó y le quitó la que iba a atrapar. Este le miró con cara de triunfo mientras el otro frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Realmente le sacaba de sus casillas, era como un grano en el culo. Pero decidió no darle más importancia y probar otra.

Su plan para conquistar a Nikaido seguía en pie, pero ese lagarto siempre se metía en medio. Era odioso. Decía que solo la veía como una amiga, pero se puso a trabajar con ella y eran prácticamente inseparables. A él no le iba a engañar, estaba seguro de que sentía algo más que amistad, pero se negaba a admitirlo.

Ella se fue al almacén de comida para revisar sus reservas, así que aprovechó para preguntarle de nuevo algo que para nada le convenció en su día.

\- A mí no me vas a engañar, te gusta Nikaido

Mientras comía, paró un momento con los ojos algo abiertos. Ya que no se esperaba de nuevo ese tema y menos esa afirmación. Pero enseguida los frunció y le contestó sin más rodeos

\- Ya te lo dije pesado, es mi amiga

\- Pues para ser solo una amiga sois como carne y uña. A demás, te molesta mucho que esté por aquí. ¿No es eso extraño?, si solo la vieras como una amiga no te importaría

\- Me molesta porque TÚ eres molesto. No por nada más – dijo resaltando mucho el motivo de su molestia – Porque te comes mis gyozas y vienes cuando hemos cerrado

\- Lo que tú digas – dijo rodando los ojos 

Nikaido volvió y comió algunas gyozas que habían quedado, esos dos la verdad es que las devoraban. Sin más Trece se despidió y Kaiman le terminó de ayudar a limpiar el resto. 

Cuando acabaron cada uno se fue para su casa. Aunque ese día Kaiman se había quedado algo pensativo. Trece siempre le molestaba con lo mismo cuando tenía la ocasión, pero era la primera vez que afirmaba algo así. Por dios, ¡se trataba de su amiga!, no podía verla de esa forma… Desde luego no. A demás… Con esa cabeza tan fea tampoco es como si… la pudiera atraer. Puso sus manos en su cabeza con cara de preocupación, algo molesto. No es que fuera muy tarde aún pero ese día estaba bastante cansado y confundido por toda la conmoción de esa extraña situación para él. ¿Qué era Nikaido para él?, y más importante… ¿Qué era él para ella? Se rascó la cabeza confuso e irritado, ¡no quería pensar en algo así!, ¡ni pasársele por la cabeza! Había decidido que estaba a gusto de esta forma… Porque iba a confundirse ahora y porque esa conversación con el maldito chico de los dientes afilados le había dejado así.

Mientras seguía distraído en sus pensamientos, una llamada le sacó de su trance. Inmediatamente tomó su teléfono de la mesilla y contestó. Se trataba de Risu, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de él!

\- ¡Buenas noches Kaiman! Siento si te he despertado

\- Para nada, estaba despierto. ¡Hacía mucho que no hablábamos! – dijo alegre

\- ¡Perfecto! Te llamaba para decirte que pronto terminaremos nuestro año como demonios y nos pasaremos Kawajiri y yo por aquí a veros. La verdad es que ha sido bastante duro, pero ya casi lo tenemos.

\- ¡Me alegro! Eso son buenas noticias

\- Suenas algo nervioso, ¿te sucede algo? – dijo extrañado, pues con el entrenamiento como demonio aún notaba más las emociones ajenas

\- ¡No, no! Tranquilo… Solo que ha sido un día agitado en el restaurante

El chico de pelo puntiagudo se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada, pero no le convenció en absoluto su respuesta. Así que no se hizo demorar y le dijo algo que descolocó al cabeza réptil.

\- Tiene que ver con Nikaido, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Qué!... No, ¡para nada! – esta vez sí que no pudo esconder su voz agitada

\- Se te da fatal mentir, eres transparente como el agua más clara – dijo metiéndose un poco con él entre risas – Aunque te conociera más como Aikawa y tuvieras muchos secretos, una vez todo ha terminado me he dado cuenta de ello

\- ¡No tiene gracia! – soltó ya algo mosqueado – A demás, no me pasa nada con ella

\- Venga ya, ¿os habéis peleado o algo por el estilo?

Kaiman suspiro de alivio internamente, no podía dejar que se enterase de su confusión sobre qué sentía por su amiga. Pero tampoco es como si se hubieran peleado excepto alguna vez que hubieran podido discutir. 

\- No se trata de eso… - dijo finalmente

\- ¿Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces…?

\- Yo… - no sabía si decirlo, pero se trataba de su amigo. Aunque como Kaiman no lo conociera tanto había podido ver que se trataba de un buen chico y alguien en quien confiar – Agh, nada, no pasa nada

\- Oye, ahora no me dejes a medias – dijo simulando enfado – ¿O es tan secreto que no me lo puedes contar?

Se quedó pensando unos segundos… Aun dudando. ¿Sería bueno comentárselo a él?, podía confiar en su palabra y sobrellevar esto solo era demasiado. Necesitaba consejo de alguien y en quién más confiaba aparte de Nikaido era él. Finalmente se decidió.

\- De acuerdo… - dijo con resignación. Aún algo nervioso por lo que iba a decir – Pues… Verás… Yo realmente no sé qué es lo que siento por ella. Es mi amiga, me importa mucho. Pero a la vez no se siente como si fuera una simple amistad…

\- Oh… - dijo ahora sorprendido, pero en parte esperándoselo. No era ningún secreto que esos dos eran muy cercanos – Eso creo que tiene una respuesta sencilla Kaiman… Estás enamorado de ella

\- ¡QUÉ! – gritó esta vez, sonrojándose en el proceso – No, no… Venga hombre, como voy a… Ella… Ella ni de coña se iba a fijar en mí, con esta fea cabeza yo…

\- Eso tiene solución y lo sabes. Ya te dije que podía devolverte tu forma humana – dijo sonriendo triunfante. Le gustaba la sola idea de poder ayudarlo después de haber perdido a su amigo en todo el proceso de derrotar al monstruo Hole, pero haber ganado a otro parecido a él, pues en personalidad se parecían. 

\- Cierto… Pero… Te dije que no era necesario

\- Como creas entonces, aunque también es verdad que te pasaste mucho tiempo buscando tu identidad y cara original. Si crees que así puede ser más sencillo conquistarla… ¿Por qué no?

\- Ciertamente… Creo que en su momento no pensé en todo esto ni me planteé qué… Yo… Podía tener este tipo de sentimientos hacia ella

\- A demás de eso me recordaras a mi querido amigo Aikawa, son dos pájaros de un tiro. Aunque te acepto igual con la cabeza de réptil. Eso ya es decisión tuya. Lo pensó unos instantes, aún nervioso. La verdad es que no se veía ni a si mismo atractivo así y, por lo visto, su cara humana aún no ser una belleza era mejor. Quizás así… la podía sorprender y hacer que se fijase en él.

\- De acuerdo. Estoy decidido – dijo esta vez serio

\- ¡Así se habla amigo! - contestó alegre. Iba a ser interesante ver cómo evolucionaba el tema. Estaba seguro de que Kawajiri se iba a interesar también. – Bueno, voy a colgarte. Supongo que debes ir a dormir. Vamos a pasarnos de aquí un mes ya que vamos a ser demonios a mitad de este mes. Para entonces es cuando te devolveré tu rostro

\- Muy bien. Para entonces esperaré – volvió a responder con decisión – No puedo esconderme más ahora… Tienes razón, siento exactamente eso por ella. Sería un cobarde si lo siguiera negando, pero… Que esto quede entre tú y yo por ahora

\- No te preocupes, soy una tumba – dijo sonriendo – Buenas noches

\- Igualmente. Buenas noches

Colgó y suspiró largamente. Se había quitado un peso de encima. Realmente él era un hombre que no podía retener un secreto así por mucho tiempo sin un confidente o alguien que le pudiera ayudar a quitarse las dudas de encima. Pero lo mejor de todo y no lo había pensado… ¡es que podía volver a tener su rostro humano! Eso era fantástico, no sabía si iba a ser el tipo de Nikaido porque ni recuerda su propio rostro. Ella sí que lo vio y le dijo que se veía del montón, pero estaba en proceso de su forma demoníaca... Así que no iba a sacar conclusiones tan rápido.

Sin darle más vueltas decidió irse a dormir y esperar al siguiente día. Ya tenía ganas de que pasara un mes y empezar su plan de conquistar a Nikaido. Aunque no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, no es que fuera precisamente un Don Juan ni mucho menos. De hecho, en estos temas era neófito total y no tenía ni idea sobre el arte del romance. Volvió a ponerse nervioso, pero en seguida fue cerrando los ojos, entregándose a la almohada. Mañana iba a ser otro día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto cierro el primer capítulo de este fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo se va a ver los pensamientos de Nikaido sobre Kaiman.


	2. La dueña del restaurante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: ***AVISO SPOILER*** La vida en Hole continua después del final de la serie. La relación entre Nikaido y Kaiman sigue siendo de amigos, pero parece que eso pronto va a cambiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya ha llegado el siguiente capítulo. Me gusta ver que ha sido bien recibido pues pensaba que poca gente iba a comentar o decir algo dado a los pocos fanfics que hay sobre esta pareja (aun no entiendo muy bien porqué, su relación me parece de las más interesantes de la serie y complejas). Sin más espero que os guste el capítulo número dos, quiero que la historia se desarrolle con naturalidad, por eso los eventos van a ir sucediendo poco a poco. Primeramente, quería exponer los sentimientos de los dos personajes antes de hacer que pase nada.

Nikaido se despertó y levantó para ir a buscar los ingredientes que iba a usar para cocinar ese día. Desde que ella y Kaiman empezaron a llevar el restaurante las cosas fueron cambiando un poco. Al principio no tenían mucha clientela a causa de la apariencia de su amigo, pero poco después de conocerlo y probar la comida del establecimiento se fueron animando poco a poco y cada vez tenían más clientes. Se alegraba de este hecho, pues de no ser así su negocio no iba a prosperar.

Llegó al mercado de suministros y compró todos los ingredientes necesarios para poder hacer los platos del día. Mientras volvía, pensó en el año que había pasado junto a su amigo desde que empezó a trabajar con ella, después de derrotar a Hole y descubrir su verdadera identidad. La verdad es que debió ser muy duro para él, no saber durante todo ese tiempo quién era para finalmente enterarse de que se trataba de un chico que solamente aspiraba a ser mago y terminó convirtiéndose en una entidad llena de odio hacia los magos. Resultaba bastante irónico si te parabas a pensarlo bien, pues pasar por todo ese calvario… Aunque en parte fue decisión suya, algo innegable.

Ya había llegado ahí con su usual patinete, cargando con los ingredientes los cuales arrastraba con una carreta mientras otros los llevaba colgando de un palo. Kaiman salió para ayudarle con su usual alegría

\- Oi Nikaido! – dijo sonriente. A pesar de no poder ver su sonrisa por llevar la máscara – Ahora mismo te ayudo a cargar todo esto. Has comprado bastante, ¿Cuántos platos planeas cocinar?

\- Hoy tenemos a bastantes clientes, por eso he comprado tantos ingredientes – dijo mientras iba cargando las distintas cajas y el palo donde llevaba carne de cerdo y ternera

\- Ya veo... – dijo rascándose un poco su cara réptil – Hm… - dijo pensativo – No cargues tanto. Sé que eres fuerte, pero vas a cocinar y…

Ella se lo miró algo sorprendida, no solía tener tantos miramientos hacia ella. Pero solo sonrío y le respondió con algo de burla, pues le pareció graciosa su reacción  
\- Venga ya Kaiman, ¿a qué viene este comportamiento tan inusual por tu parte? No sueles ser muy caballeroso – dijo entre risas

\- ¡Eh! – dijo algo mosqueado, entonces cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho – ¡Ha!, quién iba a ser caballeroso contigo, tampoco es que te viera como una mujer – dijo algo sonrojado mirando a un lado

Esta vez Nikaido frunció el ceño

\- No hace falta ser tan desagradable – dijo dándole la espalda y prosiguiendo su camino hacia dentro del local

\- ¡Ah! – esta vez se sobresaltó por su reacción, entonces de inmediato se disculpó - ¡Lo siento!, ¡no quería decir que no eres una mu… - de repente se calló y dijo por lo bajo hacia sí mismo mientras la veía alejarse – Soy un estúpido…

Él también iba recogiendo las cajas mientras lo veía por el rabillo del ojo. Se quedó pensativa mientras ponía la caja encima la encimera e iba a por otra. Kaiman estaba bastante raro, no es que fuera por definición una persona “normal” pero su actitud era definitivamente extraña. Todo ese tiempo desde el final del enigma de Hole habían estado como siempre, no entendía ese cambio repentino. Es verdad que eran amigos muy cercanos e inseparables, por eso muy probablemente no la viera como alguien del sexo opuesto. Se paró un momento en seco y se sonrojó, ¿en qué momento ni siquiera pensó en algo así?. Qué tenía en la cabeza… Se trataba de su amigo, era extraño verlo de esa forma.

Entonces recordó la vez en que Asu, como demonio, le dijo si lo amaba, porque estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por él. Su propia reacción la recuerda bien, así como su respuesta. “Es mi amigo”. Amigo… Es cierto, eso dijo. Pero no sabía cómo llamarle a ese sentimiento que sintió cuando se lo dijo, cómo se sobresaltó también… Cuando pensó que había muerto definitivamente y vio por primera vez su cara, en la batalla contra En que le introdujo semillas dentro de su cuerpo y crecieron las setas destrozando sus órganos internos… Tenía que admitirlo, era atractivo. Eso era algo innegable para ella, cuando apareció como Aikawa y pensó que era él se alegró, pensó que por fin volverían a estar juntos, él habiendo recuperado su cara e identidad. Pero todo se torció más y más…

Después también le pasó por la mente el momento en que Kaiman le preguntó por su rostro y cómo era, si era guapo. Ella le respondió que era del montón, pues estaba bajo su influencia demoníaca. En verdad eso fue una mentira producto de su cambió en personalidad, una forma de buscarle las cosquillas a su amigo. Los demonios suelen ser bastante egocéntricos, engreídos e incluso molestos. Les gusta molestar a los de su alrededor. Definitivamente no le dijo la verdad. Aún le aliviaba saber que no hizo nada fuera de lo normal a su amigo en ese estado, eso sí que le habría dado vergüenza…

De repente escuchó que la llamaban y salió de su trance.

\- ¡Nikaido! - le llamó él, ya algo preocupado se posicionó delante de ella. A lo que reacciono sobresaltada por tenerlo tan cerca – No te quedes ahí parada, tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿no?

\- C-Cierto… - dijo un poco sonrojada, la había pillado totalmente despistada – Lo siento, me he despistado un poco

Suspiró. Entonces se volvió a levantar y le dijo, mirando hacia otro lado algo avergonzado.

\- Me disculpo por lo de antes, he sido muy desagradable contigo – su voz reflejaba arrepentimiento.

\- No pasa nada… Terminemos de colocarlo todo

Sin más así lo hicieron hasta que estuvo todo repostado. Entonces Kaiman preparó todas las mesas una a una para los clientes. Ese día habían reservado un grupo grande, por ese motivo su amiga había comprado tantos ingredientes. Ella, por su parte, se puso a cortar cebolla, repollo, carne… Por lo que parecía iba a preparar algunas gyozas además de otros platos, pues habían especificado incluso el menú que querían.

Llegaron los clientes. Ya tenían los entrantes y el primer plato preparados. Su amigo les sirvió cerveza mientras los entretenía con su característica forma de ser, les gustaba más de lo que en un principio parecía. Tenía que admitir que era una persona muy alegre y agradable con quién estar, aunque en ocasiones fuera algo despistado y se hiciera rogar para trabajar. Aun así, se había acostumbrado bastante al ritmo del restaurante y hacía bien su trabajo, algo que agradecía porque para ella no era fácil confiar en alguien, aún menos tener a esa persona trabajando bajo su mando. Necesitaba tratarse de alguien de confianza y no había mejor persona que él. Podía escuchar las risas, por lo que Kaiman los estaba divirtiendo, también podía escuchar su risa. Sonrió mientras lo miraba y seguía preparando los segundos. Quizás… Así ya estaba bien, pues quería evitar situaciones incómodas y tampoco sabía mucho sobre el tema del amor… Nunca se lo había planteado, ya que no sintió nada parecido por otra persona. El, que apareció de golpe un día en su vida, aún recuerda ese día hace tres años, cuando se encontró ese cadáver sin cabeza en el famoso callejón. Quién iba a pensar que se convertiría en alguien tan importante en su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza no queriendo pensar más en ello.

Llegó la hora del cierre. Al tratarse de un día entre semana terminaron algo antes. Kaiman iba recogiendo las mesas mientras Nikaido lavaba los platos. Sin duda llevar un restaurante era una faena titánica, estaba muy agradecida a su amigo por querer ayudarla en el negocio. También no podía evitar sentir cierta alegría dentro de su ser al ver que había decidido quedarse a su lado, su vida cambió mucho desde que entró él en ella. Posiblemente no fuera lo mismo si no estuviera más en ella, sin duda lo iba a echar en falta. Como cuando esa vez que se fue por su cuenta al mundo de los magos para no involucrarla más en su asunto, en el fondo le dolió. Pensó que no quería saber nada más de ella, algo que sin duda le habría sabido muy mal.

Una vez acabaron cada uno fue a recoger sus cosas, pero la voz de su amigo le llamó la atención.

\- Nikaido

Ella se giró hacia él, curiosa por la repentina llamada

\- Yo… - se entrecortó y de repente cambió la frase – Gracias por ser mi amiga – sonrió ampliamente

\- Por supuesto, gracias por ser mi amigo también – le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar notar su extraño comportamiento - ¿Te pasa algo?, llevas todo el día muy raro. ¿Acaso no te encuentras bien?

\- Ah… - contestó algo apenado – Bueno… No es nada. Supongo que estoy desorientado hoy – se rascó la cabeza, en verdad nervioso. Tenía que parar con esa extraña actitud o iba a sospechar que algo pasaba - ¡No te preocupes!... ¡Seguro que se me pasa si me haces algunas gyozas! - le dijo de repente, desviando totalmente el tema

Ella sabía que le escondía algo, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho para presionarlo. Sabía que no le iba a decir lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pues de haberlo querido ya sabría.

\- De acuerdo – dijo sin más, con otra sonrisa – Nunca cambias, por muchos platos que te haga sigues prefiriendo lo de siempre

\- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió alegre

Le sirvió su tan querido manjar mientras se sentó delante de él viéndole comer con gusto. Sonrió mientras se llevaba unas cuatro gyozas en la boca, sin duda era un comilón. Era como un niño pequeño comiendo su plato favorito. Solo esperaba seguir así siempre con él, esos momentos que pasaba junto a su lado eran los mejores, sin duda se trataba de alguien muy especial para ella. Ya perdió a su amiga cuando era pequeña y aunque pudo salvarla volviendo atrás en el tiempo no la conocía… Por lo que fue como si nunca se hubieran conocido. Hubo algún momento en el que, mientras buscaban el misterio de su origen, temió que le pasara lo mismo con su amigo. Pero al final resultó no ser así y realmente lo agradeció. No quería volverse a quedar sola porque a pesar de tener a Asu iba a ser el único que quedase, también su relación con Kaiman era muy diferente.

Él sintió su mirada penetrante, pero no era incómoda. Más bien se sentía bien saber que le miraba tan fijamente. Se sonrojó un poco, pues no pasó desapercibida esa acción para él. ¿Acaso sentía algo parecido?.

Terminó su plato y dijo a pleno pulmón

\- ¡Estaba riquísimo! – junto sus manos – ¡Gracias por tan buen manjar!

Ella no pudo evitar reírse y sin más los dos salieron del restaurante y se despidieron como usualmente lo hacían cada día.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa Nikaido pensó en todos los sucesos de día y en cuestiones más profundas, como sus sentimientos. No entendía porque hoy se había parado a pensar en Kaiman de esa forma, pues simplemente era su amigo, ¿verdad?.

Llegó a su casa y se despojó de su ropa de trabajo tirándose directamente hacia la cama. Dio un largo suspiro, eso no era propio de ella. Dudar tanto sobre lo que sentía y ponerse así, ¿por qué no podía parar de pensar en todo ello?. Sentiría él algo hacia ella…

 **¡NO!, ¡SE NEGABA A PENSAR EN UNA POSIBILIDAD ASÍ!**. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se puso la almohada encima de su cabeza.

Entonces el teléfono empezó a sonar, provocando su sobresaltó. Se giró hacia el origen del sonido y algo molesta se levantó para coger la llamada.

\- Buenas noches, ¿de quién se trata? 

\- Buenas noches Nikaido – su voz se le hacía familiar, se trataba de Asu

\- ¡ASU! – dijo sorprendida - ¡No esperaba una llamada tuya!

\- Me lo suponía – dijo entre pequeñas risas – Hace mucho que no sé sobre ti, por eso he querido llamarte

\- ¡Por supuesto! – le contestó alegre - ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Pues muy bien, nos falta poco a mí y a Risu para convertirnos en demonios. A propósito – dijo de repente – También quería decirte que nos vamos a pasar en dos semanas, pues ya habremos terminado nuestro entrenamiento

\- ¡Eso es fantástico!, ¡me alegro de que puedas volver a ser un demonio! – dijo con verdadera alegría

\- Pues sí, fue algo duro perder mi derecho a serlo. Pero por suerte me han dejado tomar el examen de nuevo – entonces cambió de repente el tema - ¿Tú que tal con el restaurante y con Kaiman? – remarcó sobretodo su nombre

\- ¡Ah!, sí, sí… El negocio va perfectamente y Kaiman ya no me asusta más los clientes - a pesar de querer sonar con naturalidad, se le notó el nerviosismo en su voz

\- ¿Seguro que todo va bien? – contestó con evidente preocupación, aunque en verdad la estaba simulando. Risu se encontraba a su lado con una sonrisita

\- Sí, sí… Porque no iba a ir todo bien, jaja – su risa se escuchó forzosa

\- Nikaido, te he conocido por mucho tiempo a pesar del cambio que provocaste en el tiempo – esta vez se escuchó serio – Sé que me estás escondiendo algo

Ella se quedó helada un momento en el auricular del teléfono. No sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso, por lo que tomando una buena bocanada de aire se lo dijo sin más, pues no iba a esconderle a Asu un tema como este, por ahora era al único a quién se lo podía confiar

\- Creo que me gusta Kaiman – se sonrojó en el acto, por alguna razón a pesar de costarle le era más fácil decírselo que guardárselo para ella. Estaba claro que no podía ser tan sincera con el réptil, pero por lo menos sí con Asu

\- Me lo suponía – contestó con tranquilidad – Hasta dónde llegaste por él me lo confirmó, a pesar de que me lo negaste pude notar que en verdad no era así

\- Ya… - dijo en un suspiro – Ni yo misma entiendo porque 

\- El amor no es un sentimiento que se entienda 

\- Tienes razón… - se quedó mirando la pared mientras hablaba con él

\- No te preocupes, seguro que eventualmente se lo podrás decir. Deja que las cosas surjan con naturalidad

\- Sí, muchas gracias 

\- De nada. Nos vemos pronto Nikaido

Colgó y Risu chocó las manos con él, contento. Pues habían conseguido que los dos aceptasen sus sentimientos, ahora solo quedaba que el transcurso del tiempo hiciera su efecto. El cambió físico de Kaiman también ayudaría, pues posiblemente a los dos les frenaba un poco ese asunto, aparte del evidente miedo de pasar de una amistad a una relación amorosa. Siempre se temía perder lo primero.

Nikaido, por su parte, puso sus manos en su cara sonrojada. Había admitido algo que llevaba un tiempo sintiendo dentro de ella pero que era incapaz de aceptarlo. Ahora solo quedaba ver cómo lo haría para poco a poco acercársele, no tenía ni idea sobre estos temas, ya que nunca ningún chico le creó ningún sentimiento en especial. ¿Por qué Kaiman?, la verdad no sabía muy bien el motivo, ¿quizás por su carácter alegre?, o su forma de preocuparse por ella… Quizás también por lo bien compenetrados que estaban, hicieran lo que hicieran.

Se fue a dormir sin pensar más en este asunto, no quería darle más vueltas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final de otro capítulo. Gracias por la espera y paciencia, como habéis podido ver este se ha centrado más en Nikaido para conocer un poco su forma de pensar. En el próximo ya las cosas empezaran a tomar más forma. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	3. El verdadero rostro de Kaiman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes que aparecen en este escrito no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Q Hayashida y yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir este fanfic.
> 
>  **Resumen: *AVISO SPOILER*** La vida en Hole continua después del final de la serie. La relación entre Nikaido y Kaiman sigue siendo de amigos, pero parece que eso pronto va a cambiar.

Pasaron las dos semanas con sus más y menos. Cada día en el restaurante era más evidente entre ellos que se comportaban de una forma extraña, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso y preguntar. Miradas de reojo, suaves roces en alguna que otra ocasión. Alguna vez incluso casi lo había pillado a él leyendo lo que parecía una guía de romance, aunque no pudo ver de qué se trataba.

Kaiman, en su casa, se dedicaba a informarse sobre el acto sexual. Pues al fin y al cabo era un hombre joven y como nunca había experimentado el contacto carnal decidió buscar referencias, saber cómo llevar a cabo ciertas posiciones, etc. Más de una vez este hecho le provocó un gran sonrojo en su rostro a pesar de tener cerca de treinta años, pues no podía evitarlo.

Esas documentaciones también le provocaron sueños húmedos donde se imaginaba a él sin ver su propio rostro teniendo sexo con Nikaido. A veces era tan lúcido que incluso podía sentirlo en sus carnes. Esa noche fue una en la que soñó de nuevo con lo mismo de cada noche, el que le llevaba atormentando durante esas dos últimas semanas. Antes había tenido algún que otro sueño de ese estilo con su amiga, aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo. Pero últimamente era muy seguido. Siempre empezaba de la misma forma…

_Iba caminando por un pasillo, parecía ser el piso de su amiga. Llamó a la puerta para captar su atención dando unos golpes en ella._

_\- Nikaido, ábreme. Necesito hablar contigo – podía escuchar su propia voz_

_\- Pasa – se limitó a contestarle_

_Abrió la puerta. Podía incluso sentir que ya no tenía su cabeza réptil. Pero no era capaz de ver su rostro en ese momento. Sentía cierta tensión en el aire, su amiga el miraba con cierta preocupación._

_\- ¿Qué ocurre…? – se limitó a preguntar. Pues la expresión que tenía le hacía temer lo peor_

_\- No es nada… Solo me alegro de que hayas podido seguir a mi lado. Yo… Después de la pelea con Hole pensaba que no te vería ja…_

_No pudo terminar su frase cuando él, por impulso, la abrazó con fuerza. Pero sin presionar mucho._

_\- No digas más por favor… Yo soy quién lo siento. Te metí en todos esos problemas, incluso moriste. No puedo perdonarme lo que te hice. Del monstruo que resulté ser, de mi compleja identidad. Yo…_

_\- Shh… - dijo ella, separándose un poco de él, mirándole en los ojos – Te quiero Kaiman – le dijo con un ligero sonrojo_

_\- Yo también a ti – se limitó a contestar de la misma forma_

_Entonces sin pensárselo le cogió el rostro y la besó. Primero con suavidad, pero a medida que iban pasando los segundos se intensificó. Algo dentro de él se despertó y el beso empezó a ser muy apasionado. La tiró en la cama con su propio peso y se posicionó encima. No podía parar. Se separó de sus labios después de un beso con lengua muy intenso, para recuperar el aire. Ella estaba de la misma forma, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos._

_\- Si me lo permites, seguiré… - dijo con una voz pesada, producto por la excitación de la situación – Por lo contrario, si me pides que pare…_

_\- No pares, por favor – cogió su mano y la puso encima de uno de sus pechos. Eso lo volvió loco y empezó a desabrocharle el mono de estilo chino que siempre llevaba puesto para quitárselo de una sola vez. Debajo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blanca y un culotte. Él, por su parte, la observaba con deseo ante tal vista. Pero decidió primero sacarse su parte superior, empezaba a tener mucho calor y no podía seguir con tanta ropa encima. Ella le ayudó en el proceso, sintiéndose más excitado si cabía ante su roce._

_Una vez estuvo desnudo de cintura para arriba, puso atención en ella otra vez. Cubriendo con una de sus manos un pecho sintió como el pezón se puso duro, apretándolo un poco. Eso provocó una pequeña reacción por parte de ella lo cual le hizo suspirar. Entonces le subió la camiseta y pudo ver los sostenes. Hizo una mueca de disgusto que él no podía ver, pero sí Nikaido, quién dejó ir algunas risas._

_Decidió no tomarle importancia y buscó el cierre para sacárselo. Una vez lo encontró lo desabrochó, liberándolas. Le quitó el resto de la parte superior, admirándolas como un tonto, pero no duró mucho más porque a pesar del nerviosismo le pudo más la lujuria y fue a por ellas. Primero tomando una en su mano y lamiendo el pezón de otra, succionándolo también._

_Nikaido dejó ir algunos suspiros, algo que le excito aún más. Entonces, con algo de rudeza por el descontrol que le estaba provocando esa situación, le bajó de un golpe el culotte. La pudo ver desnuda al completo y podía notar como sus pantalones empezaban a apretar, mucho. Su respiración era muy pesada y probablemente su mirada debía verse como la de un depredador. Pero por suerte sabía que su amiga no era una chica débil y eso no le asustaría._

_No pudo más y mientras volvía a lamer y tocar sus pechos, dándole también pequeños mordiscos a los pezones bajó una de sus manos hasta su sexo. Primero frotándolo con dos de sus dedos. Ella no pudo evitarlo y dejó ir un pequeño gemido, aquello le encantó. Estuvo otros segundos así hasta que lo notó más humedecido e introdujo primero un dedo, moviéndolo en círculos. Nikaido tenía la respiración muy pesada, como la de él. Entonces introdujo el segundo rotando los dedos de la misma manera, provocando gemidos en su compañera. Alternaba los dedos dentro con caricias y era increíble lo que provocaba en su cuerpo. No pudo evitarlo más y abrió sus pantalones, sacando su miembro, le estaba doliendo. Pero en seguida volvió a la tarea y volvía a repetir la acción mientras le daba un beso profundo, enroscando su lengua con la de ella. Cada vez iba más rápido con los dedos, sintiendo que sus labios vaginales se contraían, quizás estaba cerca del orgasmo._

_\- ¡K… Kaiman…! ¡No puedo más…! – en ese momento fue cuando se corrió, con un gran gemido. Sintiendo como el líquido bajaba por sus dedos y notando su miembro a punto de explotar_

En ese momento se despertó de golpe. Su amiguito estaba totalmente erecto e incluso había un poco de líquido preseminal, algo que ensució su bóxer. Su respiración también estaba acelerada. No podía creer que se pusiera así con un sueño, como iba a ser si al final… Puso una mano en su cara.

\- Tengo que calmarme… Y dominar estos instintos – estaba rojo. Esos sueños siempre le hacían sentir mucha vergüenza. A pesar de ser mucho más placenteros que las pesadillas que tenía cuando no sabía quién era, toda esa situación con su amiga le hacía perder el raciocinio.

Decidió levantarse, lavarse la cara y ducharse. El sueño le había hecho sudar también. Estaba por volverse loco, desde que descubrió sus sentimientos los sueños sexuales solo habían incrementado. En la ducha tuvo que aliviarse como pudo, no podía ir con una erección. Quizás por la magia de réptil se manifestaban esos instintos de una forma más agresiva… Si volvía a ser humano podía ser que lo controlase mejor.

¿Sería suficientemente atractivo para ella? Una vez terminó se vistió para estar en casa, con una camiseta de manga corta blanca y otros bóxeres negros limpios. Pues ese día tenía fiesta en el trabajo al ser un festivo, ya que se trataba del día de los muertos vivientes.

El timbre se escuchó, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Para su sorpresa se trataba de Risu, le dijo que vendría, pero no específico exactamente el día. Por lo que parecía miró bien el día festivo para poder coincidir con él. Se alegró y le mostró una cara alegre abrazándose a él de forma efusiva, contento.

\- ¡Buenos días Risu!, ¡no te esperaba tan pronto!

\- No te iba a hacer esperar más, ¿recuerdas nuestro trato?

Era cierto, quedaron con que le devolvería su rostro humano en cuanto se vieran. Se había presentado en su forma humana, supongo que para no llamar la atención de los humanos. También se percató de que no iba con Asu, así que no pudo evitar preguntarle 

\- ¿No viene Asu contigo?

\- Pues… Ha ido a ver a Nikaido. Igualmente, hoy tenemos planeado vernos todos juntos. Ya sabes, además de mostrarte en tu forma humana nos podemos reunir los cuatro

\- Ya veo – dijo rascándose la cabeza, algo avergonzado – Bueno de todas formas no te quedes ahí. Entra dentro

Su amigo accedió a la invitación y se sentó mientras Kaiman le ofrecía una cerveza. Se sentó a su lado, dejando ir un suspiro. Llegó el tan esperado día y después de eso no había vuelta atrás. Su relación con Nikaido iba a cambiar para siempre, no sabía cómo iba a afrontarlo, pero últimamente las cosas ya estaban demasiado extrañas entre ellos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Cómo decirlo… Cada vez pienso más en ella – apretó un poco su lata de cerveza, aboyándola en el proceso – Durante todo este tiempo, desde que la conocí, se fueron desarrollando estos sentimientos… Pero nunca me paré a pensar en ello, convenciéndome de que era solo una amistad muy importante para mí. Y con todo lo vivido anteriormente, mi verdadera identidad, mis personalidades múltiples conformadas por Ai Coleman, Kai y Aikawa… Todo fue un golpe demasiado fuerte para mí, bastante tenía con este tema como para pararme a pensar en mis propias emociones

\- Lo entiendo – su amigo solía ser del tipo alegre, como él. A pesar de tener la magia de maldición, la cual fue un sufrimiento también. Pero en ese momento estaba serio, sabía que todo lo que le estaba contando era de corazón – No te preocupes, no creo que ella tenga nada de eso en cuenta. Además… Posiblemente sienta algo similar, si no igual

Al escuchar eso el réptil se sobresaltó un poco, sorprendido. No supo que contestar y se limitó a mirar a un lado, confundido.

\- Ella… Ha hecho mucho por mí – estaba pensativo y con la mirada algo perdida – Y siempre ha estado a mi lado durante estos tres años. Tú también, por supuesto. Tengo mis recuerdos de cuando era Aikawa, los recuperé todos después de la batalla final. Solo que con ella…

\- Tranquilo, lo entiendo – le sonrío – Es más, es bueno tener más de un amigo. Gracias a todo esto también me he acercado a Asu y a Nikaido, ya no eres mi único amigo, pero sigues siendo igual de importante. 

Kaiman se puso feliz con esa afirmación. Lo que vivió con Risu también fue duro, pero se alegraba de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

\- Creo que sería hora de devolverte tu rostro

\- ¡Ah!, ¿¡ya!?

\- ¿Acaso quieres esperar? – le dijo con cara de incredulidad

\- No, no… Supongo que me ha cogido por sorpresa

Risu río y no le hizo esperar más, chasqueó los dedos y pudo notar como una sensación cálida extraña en su cabeza, pero no le dolía nada. Duró unos segundos, pero al momento pudo sentir la diferencia. De repente puso sus manos en su cara tocándosela incrédulo y fue de golpe al baño para verse en el espejo, pegando un grito al verse. Su amigo fue hacia donde se había ido y entró al lavabo. Soltó unas pequeñas risitas al verlo, tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, viéndose en el espejo.

\- ¿¡Este soy yo!? – su voz no había cambiado, pero sí su aspecto, por fin. Entonces se calmó como pudo y se puso serio de golpe, surgió un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿Me veo atractivo?, ¿crees que le voy a gustar?

\- Bueno, a mí los hombres no me van – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero supongo que te ves bien, no eres feo

\- Gracias, que elocuente – dijo con ironía – Supongo que sí – se sostuvo la barbilla, pensativo – En fin… Voy a hacer lo que pueda

\- Venga ya, más decisión. Que vas a conquistarla

\- Me gustará verte a ti cuando te guste alguna chica – dijo ya un poco molesto

Su amigo no le dio importancia y simplemente le dijo que no lo sabría hasta experimentarlo, que de momento tenía suficiente con las revistas subidas de tono que compraba. Sin más, volvieron a sentarse y hablaron un rato, quedándose a comer. Antes de irse Risu le entregó una máscara clavada a la de Aikawa y le dijo que era un regalo aparte, este río despidiéndose de él. Esa noche se iba a encontrar con Nikaido y Asu, ya lo habían ideado todo para quedar los cuatro.

Se tiró en el sofá sentado y dejó ir un largo suspiro. Volvía a ser completamente humano. Era moreno de ojos marrones, nada especial. Pero supongo que tampoco se podía considerar feo, era del tipo que se veía con facciones de una persona joven, pero tirando a un tipo duro. ¿Le iba a gustar a ella?, ¿los prefería más masculinos o por lo contrario más…?

De todos modos, no iba a servir de nada seguir pensando en aquello, así que se preparó para la noche. Habían quedado para cenar antes del evento de los muertos vivientes, en el que se habían apuntado para participar.

Llegó la noche y eran alrededor de las 20:30 PM. Se puso sus usuales pantalones de color beige junto a su sudadera negra y protecciones en las tibias. Seguidamente se colocó la máscara, se veía completamente como Aikawa. No pudo evitar pensar que seguramente esa personalidad se trataba de él mismo, pero sin la influencia réptil, su suicidio… Todo fue muy abrupto.

Sin pensar más en todos esos temas deprimentes, cogió sus cosas y decidió dirigirse hacia Hungry bug, había quedado un poco antes con Risu. Parecía que tenían planeada la sorpresa a Nikaido de su nuevo aspecto, aunque ella ya pudo verle con su verdadero rostro, no podía evitar la emoción de saber cuál podía ser su opinión al respecto.

Alegre llegó al establecimiento y ahí vio a Risu, quién le indicó para entrar. Este la saludó con energía y detrás iba él, quién al verlo a Nikaido le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Aikawa…?. ¿Dónde está Kaiman?

\- Soy Kaiman – contestó sin más

\- Pero… ¿Acaso…? – ella estaba confundida, ya bastante complicado fue el asunto cuando descubrieron el secreto de su amigo

\- Esta vez no te haré esperar – dijo él, con algo de gracia. Entonces se quitó la máscara y la dejó ver. A lo que ella mostró asombro – Risu me ha devuelto mi cara original, ¿qué te parece?

Ella se quedó un momento pasmada, Asu los miraba divertido. Entonces miró a cada uno de ellos, analizando la situación, hasta que decidió pronunciarse.

\- Supongo que esto no me lo esperaba… - dejó de cortar la comida para la cena, ya estaba con sus últimos ingredientes - … Entonces sigues siendo Kaiman

\- Así es Nikaido, ¿acaso no reconoces mi voz?

\- Sí, sí. Es solo que recuerdo ver tu cara en el momento que En… Bueno, si has recuperado los recuerdos debes acordarte de ello

\- Lo recuerdo – dijo serio. Entonces cogió una silla de bar y se sentó en ella. Mirándola fijamente mientras hablaba – Pero no importa eso ahora, todo terminó y simplemente he recuperado mi rostro. ¿Recuerdas?, era uno de mis objetivos, junto a mi memoria. ¿No es fantástico?

\- Sí, lo es – dijo sonriéndole. Eso le provocó un revoloteo dentro de su estómago, le encantaba esa sonrisa

\- Aunque ya no eres tan alto como antes, ¡ja! – le soltó Risu y era verdad. Con la cabeza de réptil era algo más alto, volviendo a ser humano era como Risu, pero seguía midiendo aproximadamente dos metros que no era poco

\- Y qué, no es como si me pueda quejar de mi estatura, ¿no? – le dijo con mirada desafiante y una sonrisa de lado, volteándose a verle

Una vez Nikaido terminó la cena se pusieron a comer, tanto Risu como Kaiman tenían un hambre voraz. Mientras que ella y Asu iban más tranquilos, pues eran de los que preferían saborear lo que ingerían.

Hubo risas y bromas, sobre todo entre Kaiman y Risu. Eso era algo que a ella le provocaba mucha gracia, la relación de amigos que tenían era muy divertida de ver, se alegraba que su querido amigo pudiera tener una amistad así. Por lo que ella respectaba… Últimamente su relación con él era un poco extraña, había como cierta tensión entre ellos, pero no una que se pudiera decir mala. Necesitaba saber qué pasaba por su cabeza de una forma u otra.

Terminaron y decidieron prepararse para la noche en la que matarían algunos zombis. Se inscribieron todos menos Asu, a él ese tipo de cosas no es que le emocionasen, así que se dedicaría a observarlos.

Dieron la salida y todos fueron manos a la obra, los tres llevaban un hacha cada uno y no se hicieron rogar para empezar a recolectar las placas, cada uno los mataba en masa. Algunas veces incluso hacían ataques combinados y chocaban las manos entre ellos. Sin duda este año iban a conseguir algún premio gordo.

Vaux también se encontraba ahí, junto a Asu. Justo había llegado junto a Trece.

\- Este año paso de presentarme, bastante mal lo pasé el pasado. Por mucha albóndiga explosiva que tuviera…

\- Supongo que es algo que te tiene que gustar, no es mi caso – dijo con algo de gracia

\- Yo se lo regalo a los tres… - expresó Trece soltando una bocanada de humo del cigarro que estaba fumando

Una vez el evento se acabó se reunieron todos los participantes y contaron las placas, ellos habían conseguido unas trescientas que eran bastantes. Por lo que se proclamaron los ganadores y pudieron pasar a escoger el premio.

Tanto Kaiman como Nikaido se fijaron que la picadora de carne del año pasado seguía ahí, así que la pidieron. Sin embargo, aún faltaban puntos para gastar, así que Risu decidió coger otro premio, ya que ellos le cedieron los puntos restantes. El alegre escogió una máquina para hacer bebidas exóticas.

Cuando terminaron decidieron salir a tomar algunas copas todos juntos, entrando en una discoteca de la ciudad de Hole. La música estaba bastante fuerte y había movimiento, se acercaron a la barra y pidieron algunas cervezas.

Kaiman brindó con Risu y Nikaido la victoria, contento.

\- Esta vez hemos podido conseguir la picadora de carne, ¿no es genial Nikaido?

\- Por supuesto que sí – dijo contenta – Ahora podré hacer más gyozas que antes, me va a quitar mucho trabajo

\- Solo piensas en comer eh, Kaiman – le dijo Risu, con algo de gracia

\- Como si tu no lo hicieras, oye. Comes tanto como yo – le dijo señalándolo de forma acusatoria

Nikaido no pudo evitar reírse. Mientras, Trece los observaba con un suspiro

\- Creo que mejor me olvido de intentar conquistarla

\- Sí, está bastante claro que a ella le gusta Kaiman – manifestó Vaux

\- Y Kaiman a ella – añadió Asu

Los tres decidieron salir a bailar en la pista, divirtiéndose. Parecía ser que habían entablado muy buena amistad juntos. Al cabo de un rato se habían alejado un poco de los demás y estaban en un rincón, habían pedido más cervezas y las habían dejado en la mesilla que había. Entonces Risu les avisó de que iba al baño, dejándolos solos. Kaiman se había quitado la máscara, dentro del local era algo molesto por comodidad y el calor.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando Vaux casi termina convertido en zombi el año pasado? – le preguntó entre risas Nikaido

\- Por supuesto, fue un gran susto para él – contestó él riéndose

Siguieron hablando de vivencias que habían tenido juntos, pasándoselo bien, cuando de repente alguien los empujó y como Kaiman estaba de espaldas a la pista y frente a Nikaido, por la inercia terminó encima de ella, acorralándola y teniendo los rostros muy cerca el uno del otro. Aunque era bastante más alto se había agachado un poco por inercia a causa del empujón. Sus manos estaban contra la pared.

Él, en vez de reaccionar y dirigirse hacia el que le hizo perder el equilibrio, se quedó ahí parado observándola directamente a los ojos. Aunque la luz era algo tenue y no había mucha iluminación, se podían ver. Sin darse cuenta fueron acercando sus rostros, rozando sus labios el uno con el otro hasta que conectaron, pero duró poco porque se separaron al instante, sonrojados.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho!, no sé porque he hecho esto. ¡Debe haberme subido el alcohol! – alterado, Kaiman alzó las manos moviéndolas algo frenéticamente. Su cara estaba realmente roja, temía lo peor. No pudo evitarlo al tenerla tan cerca

\- No, no… Yo soy quién lo siento – dijo aún sonrojada Nikaido, aunque es cierto que él es quién se había acercado, primeramente, ella le siguió y también fue acercando el rostro. No iba a ser menos culpable. Sus labios los pudo sentir unos segundos solamente, pero ya tenía ganas de más

Risu entonces llegó, los vio muy callados y parados, algo que le extraño

\- ¿Qué os pasa chicos? – preguntó algo curioso

\- Nada, nada – se pronunció Nikaido, aún con el leve sonrojo – Nos ha caído algo de cerveza, nada más

Él sabía que eso era una mera excusa, pues había visto lo que había pasado, pero decidió no comentarles nada. Se habían besado por primera vez, aunque fue muy breve. Se lo iba a comentar a Asu en cuanto lo viera.

Eran las siete de la mañana y tanto Risu, como Asu, Vaux y Trece decidieron volver a sus casas, estaban ya algo cansados de la fiesta. Algunos locales nocturnos de Hole se quedaban abiertos hasta tarde ya que después cerraban durante el día y otros abrían toda la noche el día de los muertos vivientes. Por su parte Kaiman y Nikaido quisieron quedarse un rato más, a los dos les apeteció. Los demás le hicieron la broma de que no hicieran nada raro como parejita, a lo que los dos contestaron que solo eran amigos, pero esta vez con un ligero sonrojo. Todos rodaron los ojos y se fueron, pensando en dejar solos a los dos tortolitos.

Tanto ella como su amigo decidieron pedir algo más fuerte una vez se fueron, un whisky. El barman les sirvió y mientras hablaban esperando el pedido, alguien echó un poco de droga dentro de uno de los vasos, sin que el barman pudiera verlo, aprovechando que fue a buscar un poco más porque se le había terminado la botella.

\- Ji, ji. Toma esa. Sé que eres el lagarto del año pasado cabrón – parecía tratarse de uno de los personajes de Hole con los que se había topado alguna vez. Era simplemente un humano, pero parecía ser que tuvo alguna pelea con él – Eso por el puñetazo que me metiste

Se retiró y el barman les sirvió el pedido. Nikaido y él se lo tomaron, poco a poco, entre risas. Pero entonces al poco tiempo él empezó a notarse extraño, pesado y algo mareado, cayéndose encima la barra y ella tomándolo a tiempo evitando el golpe.

\- ¡Kaiman! – le gritó preocupada. Pasó su brazo por detrás su nuca, debajo la axila y le ayudó a incorporarse, estaba realmente mareado. Seguramente alguien le puso algo extraño en la bebida, pero ahora no estaba por buscar el culpable, debía llevarlo a casa y por suerte ya sabía dónde vivía.

\- Nikaido, eres muy amable... – dijo en un estado ebrio, parecía ser una droga que emborrachaba

\- Salgamos de aquí

Con decisión salieron, por suerte él aún podía caminar, pero necesitaba del apoyo de su amiga para sostenerse. Se dirigieron a casa de su amigo para poder dejarlo descansando en la cama hasta que se le pasara el efecto. Ya había salido el Sol aunque era un día nublado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo terminado. Espero que os haya gustado. Esta vez ha habido un poco más de contenido subido de tono, pero en los próximos veremos más. Espero que os esté gustando y poder seguir teniendo comentarios para que siga, ¡hasta pronto!


End file.
